Picked On
by Sapphire Oaks 69
Summary: A one-shot


Picked On

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, it is a one-shot, I hope you enjoy this! **

Sunstreaker watched as his young charge stepped out of his drivers-side door and closed it, with a loud 'thunk'. He then looked at where he had dropped his charge off as his young charge walked down the yellowish sandy colored stone path to his high school. For a split second, everything seemed ok, until he watched as two older boys grabbed his charge and knocked all his paperwork out of his hand, laughing at him.

He felt enraged by this and just waited there, seeing what would happen next. He saw what they did next and that horrified him. They had grabbed his charge and thrown motor oil all over him. Now he loved motor oil, but hated them for this. He watched as his charge picked up his paperwork and put it away, still dripping with motor oil.

They then started beating him black and blue, blood streaming out of his nose like water. Sunstreaker had had enough, in two seconds he had transformed and had his guns pointed at the two. "How dare you pick on my charge like that!" His voice was full of rage and anger as he looked at his injured charge, who was lying on the floor, covered in blood and oil.

"So, what you gonna do Sunshine?" Said one of the two, brave enough to stand up to such a large mech like Sunstreaker. "No-one calls me Sunshine, ever! And I will turn the pair of you into a pile of blood and bones-" It was at this point that he was cut off, as the two bullies ran away in fear of being killed. He looked at his charge, tears forming in his ice blue optics.

"Sunstreaker, don't cry. Thanks to you, they won't hurt me no more." His charge said as he cleaned the oil and blood from his blood and oil stained uniform. "I will be ok from now on." He said, trying to re-assure the sunray yellow mech. "You said that before!" Replied Sunstreaker, his voice cracking like eggshells. He watched as his charge got up, and had somehow cleaned himself from all the blood and oil. "I will be fine, besides. Today's the last day, so I really did not wanna come in. Let's get outta here" His charge replied, that smirk on his face.

One of the most beautiful girls who had just come out of his school, ran up to his charge. "Conor, how the hell did you get him? He is incredible!" She said to his charge, Sunstreaker mewled in response and she did a cute laugh. "He so cute, and I'm sorry I never believed you. Can I come with you? Please?" She asked.

She got her response as she heard a few clicks of metal and a door open. "Come on in m'lady!" Sunstreaker said in a posh accent as she got in the passenger side door and sat in the leather seat, with it adjusting to her shape quite easily.

"Sunny, quit the posh accent, it isn't helping!" Growled his charge as he got in the driver's side and Sunstreaker closed the doors for them. The girl laughed as she heard him meow again. "So, it is Connie, isn't it?" Sunny asked. "Katrina!" She laughed, but it was so cute of you to guess!" She smirked as she rubbed his dash, getting moans of pleasure from him.

"Katrina, I think he's had his fun, I seriously doubt you'd wanna see him when he's-" His charge was cut off as Katrina pulled him into a deep kiss and wrapped her arms around him. "Hahaha! Aww, two lovebirds right in front of me!" Laughed Sunstreaker. "Sunny, stop that doesn't help, your ruining the mood!" Said his charge, midway through the kiss. "Better love story than Twilight!" He smirked to them both. "Sunshine, I mean it, no more washing and waxing, if you continue!" His charge said, before the kiss ended after what had felt like an eternity. "Aww, come on, your waxing is to die for!" He yelped when his charge touched the dash, rubbing his finger across it. "Waxing? Can we give him a session sometime?" Katrina asked moralizingly. "Hmm, it depends how good you are with waxing!" Sunstreaker's voice, came through the speakers, giving Katrina her answer.

After a few more hours of laughing and joking, his charge and his charge's friend grew tired. "Sunny, is it ok if we sleep here, I am really tired and so is Katrina!" Yawned his charge. "Well ok, but don't make a mess in me, you know what happened last time!" Warned his guardian. "Thanks! We appreciate it!" Said the two humans inside him before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Whilst the humans slept, Sunstreaker thought about what had happened a few hours ago. The fight, meeting Katrina and now this. He smiled as he settled into recharge and kept his interior warm, but not too warm for the humans inside him.

**FIN**


End file.
